leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poppy/@comment-5856583-20130626203141/@comment-5955640-20130629070120
Don't the titles set by Riot define what they aimed to do with the champ and sort of establish very base differences between one champ and another (unless they are Fighter Melee which is far too broad to have any meaning). Yep. Kha'Zix's is sort of funny. His passive really only interacts with his Q. His Q does bonus damage based on the opponent being isolated. So you could say that he does get an empowered type buff. But only when the enemy is alone and being the main passive it doesn't cost any mana at all seeing as it triggers from basic attacks as well. It's like free. But it does come with the "they have to be isloated to a certain extent or I just do normal extra damage." Lets dig yeh? Poppy's Devastating Blow Scales from the enemies health, AD, AP and scales well from all of them (health being a thing determined by the enemy but the on and off health meta puts this power in favor espescially) It has a short cooldown so by late game you are just welting people with threefold damage. High mana costs are probably related to the low cooldown as if you ever get that mana under control you can hit people again and again and again. Talon's Noxian diplomacy lets you deal addtional attack damage but the part that actually really hurts them is the bleed out damage over time effect which scales even higher than the initial strike. And with no reason to go AP or hybrid this will mean that Talon will just stack attack damage and gut you for health when he gets up close which he easily can thanks to a blink. If you are impaired with movement CC (Talon with Frozen Mallet) you deal more damage which would be the only way the Q would interact with the passive. Once again like Poppy if you spammed it you would just wreck them as the initial strike has burst and then the bleedout being reapplied over and over again would just kill them dead. So the high mana costs keep you from snowballing early game. Now the last question on the mind is. Why is Kha'Zix getting off so easy? It's not like his doesn't hurt either. He has to evolve them to start dealing addtional effects of damage though. Yes. Think about it. What did Poppy and Talon have in common that was different from Kha'Zix? Kha'Zix had to set up his burst by presenting a optimal condition and he has to evolve it which is something he can permanently pass up. Meanwhile Poppy is like BOOM. AD AP health scaling burst. Talon BOOM. Initial damage damage over time and can apply on hit effects like black cleaver and will chain well with any target that is currently movement debuffed thanks to his passive. You get a lot out of it all at once and it's destructive. So it's expensive. Technically Poppy's flat mana of 55 does mean that if you buy something mana related you can mitigate it pretty well. Talon a little less so as his kit is built to be used at any time with multiple patterns rather than Poppy's sock and bop. I think i've got it figured out. Maybe. I would consider all the assassin's to really iron this out but I really don't have the time left in the day at the time of this post.